Do you?
by iamdevishangel
Summary: Inuyasha makes a BIG mistake and now just wants to know if shes going through the same things he is


Disclaimer: i dont own Inuyasha n the gang or Ne-Yos song Do you?

* * *

"God damn it Kagome why don't you just leave me the hell alone." 

"Inu why are you doing this. What happened what's wrong tell me, please"

Inuyasha grabbed his head as he fought to finish this breakup he didn't want to leave her but he found out that his ex-girlfriend was pregnant, with his baby. This was all he could do to be in his future son/daughters life. Kagome was on her knees crying and he wanted so badly to just hold her and tell this was all a dream it was all a lie, but he couldn't do that to her. "Kagome just leave. Don't embarrass yourself anymore." Kagome looked up at him feeling like her hear was breaking and she got up and left not looking back not caring anymore where she was going.

_**Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say.**_

8 months later

Kagome sighed and swirled her soda as she remembered what today stood for. "This would have been our one year anniversary but whatever it's no longer important" she glanced at her watch waiting for her finance Kouga to hurry up and pick her up so he could distract her from the memories. When the phone rang she ran to it not thinking to check the caller i.d "Kouga babe what's taking you so long." All she got as a response was silence. "Kouga? What's the matter?"

_**But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space.  
I would love to talk to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me.**_

A pained voice responded "Kags sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that mangy wolf" Kagome slid down the refrigerator clutching the phone as a life line. "Inuyasha, my Inu" then she remembered that he wasn't hers any more and would never be again. "Why are you doing this to me" she heard him breathe over the phone. "No matter what I do I can't forget about you Kagome. Is it the same for you? Do you ever wake up in a cold sweat remembering me? Do you swear you've seen me in the street and run off after that person only to realize it isn't me?"

_**I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?**_

"Why do you care Inuyasha? I heard you and Kikyo had a baby, congratulations." Kagome felt like she died when she said that just to here him say "yea and Kouga finally got you to say yes. But Kags why don't I feel happy for you? Why do I wish I were him with all my being? Why do I wish that you were the mother my child. Hell Kikyo's child isn't even mine but if it were you I wouldn't care."

_**First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl.  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world.  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask.**_

Kagome couldn't breathe. He had just said everything that she was wishing he would ever say to her.. Wait Kikyo's baby wasn't his maybe then they could finally be together. But what about Kouga? "Kagome you still haven't answered my question. Do you ever turn in bed and feel that empty place in you bed and just wish I was there? Did something happened to you at work and you look for me to tell me? please Kagome answer me!"

"Inuyasha where are you?" she was crying and she couldn't stop. She would have to tell Kouga he desevered to be with someone who loved him back and that she knew his sercret feeling towards Ayame. She knew because that was exactly how she felt towards Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm right ouwside your door. I was gonna knock bu ti thought you would never think of me again so it didn't matter. God Kagome am I making a fool of myself. Is kouga there listening in? do you wish I would leave you alone. Damn it Kagome why don't you answer me?" the door opened and Kagome flew into his arms crying and hold him tight. They fell against the wall and just slided down together. "Yes. To everything yes." He held her and thanked god for this miracle. He tilted her head back and kissed her softly.

Kouga stood at end of the hall. He had witnessed the whole scence and wondered how could she have chosen Inuyasha after everything he did to her. Shaking his head he walked away throwing the dozen roses he had bought in the trash and went back to Ayames house the whole reason in the first place he was late. He had to see her and tell her she was right that Kagome didn't love him as much as he thought she had.

**_I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_**

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?  


_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_


End file.
